young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Floyd Tolson
Floyd Jeremiah Tolson is an independent superhuman currently active in San Diego. Once a student of Thomsen High driven by the desire to become a hero, he became disillusioned with this cause upon facing the harsh reality of being too weak to make any strides in this career - as a result, he made a deal with the demon Beelzebub to grant him demonic strength in exchange for his soul. Biography Floyd Jeremiah Tolson, citizen of the United Kingdom, was born in Birmingham in the year 1989, to a middle class family. With powers manifesting in his body from a very early age, Floyd's early childhood can best be described with thorough fanboying over superheroes. The national hero Captain Steel in the history books, and Gwyneth Griffith on television, and many, many, many other heroes from across the whole planet. Sometimes one or another would even end up appearing in his city, which would be a treat for both him and the local population, and as time went on, his idolization of the profession only grew. Even if he had heard of the Young Blood Massacre back when he was young, he shrugged it off an began to pursue a potential career as a superhero, starting out by scraping up enough money to move to America and join the esteemed Thomsen High in San Diego. Thomsen High then took off his rose glasses and threw him into the real world - sorry, kid, but with these powers, you're not going to go very far in the business. What, you can turn off your sense of smell to see more clearly? Would that do well against your classmates who can tow trucks and destroy buildings? Despite putting in more and more effort to try to become into a sort of "powerless hero" through training (which left him with a somewhat good knowledge of martial arts), Floyd eventually ended up dropping out after failing to endure the pressure, and moved in to a poor apartment in the city, with his life's dream crushed. In the next few years, combined with the already intense situation of having to live all by himself for the first time in his life, Floyd nearly grew insane in his growingly desperate attempts to get back into the hero business. He put on a costume and the undercover name "Point-Blank" to fight crime as an unregistered hero, but all he was left with were bruises, unsuccessful attempts at stopping robberies and eventually getting shot by a bullet through the shoulder in a bank heist gone terribly wrong. Although he recovered, Floyd turned to even more insane forces for help. He could have sold his soul just to gain a bit more power... ...ask and ye shall receive. One night, in his apartment, Floyd received a visitor in the form of the fly-shaped demon Beelzebub, who offered him a deal - he will grant his wish of gaining gigantic strength, high enough to compete with the lucky powerful supers (and also build him a sword to go with these new powers, which Floyd still uses to this day), while in exchange, Beelzebub would gain Floyd's soul. Once he dies, he will burn in Hell forever. After a bit of debating with himself, Floyd agreed, and from there on out, a completely different Tolson entered the stage. However, by then, it had been too late. Although Floyd had surpassed his limits, he had become too disillusioned with the idea of being a superhero to return to the business. And, after all - no matter what he does, he will head straight to Hell anyway, so why even bother with doing good when you can do the most satisfying thing? Floyd became an anarchist, spending his time traveling around America, doing whatever his heart desires - eat, drink, get women, rob someone if he's short on money, fight some other super, whether hero or villain, if he feels like having a fun battle. Floyd has turned far from his initial heroism, but he does not classify himself as a villain, either - after all, in his eyes, "if doing good were fun, of course I'd go do it". Powers and abilities Trivia